Harry Potter and the Past, Present, Future
by Jacqueline1
Summary: This is about HARRY'S 5TH YEAR
1. the introductory

I do not own anything, J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and all the other characters, there will be new characters so they will be my ppl. Please read! 


	2. Ch 1

I know the title is bad. But hey whatcha gonna do? okay here is the first part of my story. It of course takes place in Harry's 5th year. Here it goes.  
  
It was another long day in Pivet Drive. Not for all but one. Harry Potter.  
  
Harry was no ordinary boy, not ordinary indeed, for Harry is a wizard. Oh!  
  
but he was no ordinary Wizard , he was the wizard who defeated the most  
  
powerful wizard on Earth: Lord Voldemort. It has been a long summer for  
  
Harry. He had stayed with the Dursley;s and was busy cleaning the house.  
  
"Boy! You better make this house spotless or it is back with the closet with  
  
you!" "If I find you diddly-doddling around you will wish you were never  
  
born!" These were just a few response's Harry heard everyday. "Oh Hedwig  
  
I am so tired," said Harry. He had worked all night and it had just been  
  
now that he had time to go to bed. "Boy! Come down here now!," yelled his  
  
Uncle Vernon. Harry had quickly gotten up from his bed and went to the  
  
kitchen where he was greeted by a not so happy Uncle. "Do you know what  
  
time it is?," questioned Unvle Vernon to Harry. Harry's eyes ventured from  
  
his uncle to the kitchen clock. "Y-Y-YE-YES...It is 12:10," replied Harry.  
  
"Humph. I'm surprised they actually teach you the time in that freak school  
  
of yours," retorted Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Do you know what day it is today?," Uncle Vernon questioned again with  
  
a bit of venom in his voice. "Yes, it is the 29th of July," responded Harry.  
  
"Good, now what is the special occasion I asked you to remember  
  
yesterday?," questioned Uncle Vernon. Harry was afraid to answer. The look  
  
of anger spread across his uncle's face. His eyes were bloodshot, his face  
  
grew a dark crimson color, his neck's veins popped out and repeatedly went  
  
down and back out by the passing seconds. The air around Harry turned  
  
from a fresh smell into a sour-smell as defeat came upon him as he said  
  
"I don't know." Uncle Vernon chuckled. Harry thought it was wise to laugh  
  
along with his uncle, so he did, and it happened to be a bad idea. "Ha-ha  
  
Shut-up!," yelled Uncle Vernon at the top of his lungs. Harry quickly  
  
quieted. "You," Vernon said as he pointed at Harry. "Go get Dudley's best  
  
smeltings outfit ready, and change into something that is ok, you will come  
  
with us," Uncle Vernon said this quickly and precisely. "But..wh?" Harry  
  
started but was interrupted with Vernon's holler: "Just do it!"  
  
He then sent Hedwig to deliver it. The note Harry had written was to Ron it  
  
Read: Dear, Ron How are you? I am fine They are actually taking me somewhere. Hopefully somewhere good. Write you soon Harry p.s. Tell everyone I miss them.  
  
With this note on Hedwig's foot Harry set her off. "Boy, get down here now,"  
  
said Aunt Petunia. Harry quickly went downstairs, he almost feel down  
  
because of all the rush and excitement of actually going somewhere .  
  
"Come on now or we will be late Duddy-kins," said Aunt Petunia sweetly.  
  
Surely enough came Dudley in his Best Smeltings outfit, there were no  
  
stains on it, it was tight on Dudley so it showed only a little fat on him,  
  
he wore this rarely because of that. "Mom. stop calling me that I am 15  
  
now," said Dudley as he descended from the stairs. "Father where are we going?"  
  
questioned Dudley. "To a dinner party, my dear boy," replied Uncle Vernon heartily.  
  
"Then why is he coming?," Dudley said this as he pointed his Smeltings stick at Harry. "I  
  
have to bring him, the person who is throwing the dinner party loves children, he is a  
  
sucker for them, I can sell him an empty soda can for $50 if I show him a kid," drawled  
  
Uncle Vernon. Dudley smirked. "Come on now," said Uncle Vernon. They went into  
  
the car, and had a good conversation, Harry not talking made it more pleasurable for the  
  
Dursley's. "So you mean you can sell him dung for $100 if you show him me?"  
  
Questioned Dudley. "Yes. I can, he is a true sucker," bellowed Uncle Vernon. "So how  
  
Clean is their house, I bet you the wife doesn't clean, luckily I brought my white  
  
Gloves so I can see how dusty the house is," interrupted Aunt Petunia.  
  
Should I continue? I need at least 9 reviews to continue. 


End file.
